


Poe Dameron sketch

by Tarasque



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Portrait, the many faces of Oscar Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more brushpen sketching because it's fun : Poe Dameron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Dameron sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Actually part of a series, see below.  
> Need to learn to control shading with a brush better. But I'm still having fun after the Finn one :)

Actually part of a series, The Many Faces of Oscar Isaac (watching his films and drawing his characters).  



End file.
